


The Eldritch and The Deer

by agrumpybee (GrumpDerpShipping)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bee tries writing cute, Creepy and cute, Deer, Eldritch, I wrote this at 1am, Short Story, its more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/agrumpybee
Summary: A deer makes a friend





	The Eldritch and The Deer

An inky black figure rises to the surface of the pond, many glowing eyes gazing out at the figure that dared disturb it’s waters and seem surprised to find a deer is standing quietly at the edge of the pond, beneath an apple tree weighed down with ripe fruit.

A curious tentacle reaches out towards the animal, silently drawing closer until it was mere feet away. The doe’s ears stood alert and it’s head suddenly turned to see the startling appendage hesitate. 

The creature wasn’t sure what this animal was but it was the first living being to visit it in many years.

Terrified the deer truly was but she did not move. She was too hungry and the apples were far to delicious-smelling to pass up.

Glowing green eyes shined with curiosity before the seemingly shapeless entity finally reached out and touched the snout of the doe…

And she did not flee! Wondrous it was, the touch of a living being, thought the creature as it began to pet the doe. The eldritch entity cooed and gurgled in delight when the deer leaned into it’s touch.

Another tentacle reached out from the water and plucked an apple from the tree, offering it to the doe. She delicately sniffed it at first before taking a bite, calmly allowing the thing to continue to pet her now that she knew it would not harm her.

From that day forward the deer would be protected by the thing in the lake, as dark as the cloudy midnight sky and too many eyes.


End file.
